Chibi Vampire: Kanon is born
by Jigglypuff Girl 1
Summary: This story takes place after Karin had her memories of vampires erased.
1. Chapter 1

Chibi Vampire

Seven Years Later

The entire Marker family was waiting anxiously for nearly two days. The eldest daughter Karin was in labor with her first child. Seven years ago Karin had her memory erased about vampires. Karin was once the Spring of the Psyche, a very rare vampire that only appears every thousand years or so. The Psyche is used to restore the fertility of vampires. But she lost her blood increasing as she fell in love with a human, a boy named Kenta Usui. Since they couldn't erase his memories of vampires he promised to keep Karin's former life a secret. They got married a year later at age 19, they wanted to wait to have kids as Kenta's mother Fumio Usui had him when she was 16, and he also wanted to be sure he could provide a stable life for a child.

Anju Maaka, age 21, suddenly gave a gasp "It's a girl!" as Anju said she was crying softly. Anju had placed several of her bats to keep an eye on Karin. Her father Henry Marker jumped up and said "Let me see my precious granddaughter." He saw Karin holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "She looks just like Karin!" Henry said as he sobbed heavily. He then saw his human son-in-law Kenta Usui hold his daughter as he looked content with his life. Kenta's lifelong dream had been realized. He had a good job, married his high school sweetheart, and at last they had a child. Kenta then asked "What should we name her?" Karin was deep in thought and then said "How about Kanon?" Kenta looked happy and said "Yeah, its perfect 'Kanon', I like it. Welcome to the world Kanon Usui."


	2. Chapter 2

One month after Kanon was born Karin and Kenta took her to a professional photographer for her first pictures. They took a bunch of different shots including a couple of family ones. They got the pictures in many sizes that even had wallet size. Two days later Kenta went out to get diapers, but he also wanted to secretly give his in-laws Kanon's pictures. He thought they should something that made Karin so happy. It was lucky that when he called Ren Maaka picked up.

Ren still didn't like his human brother-in-law, but he was grateful that Kenta was keeping his little sister happy. Ren told Kenta that he would adjust the bat barrier so it wouldn't affect him like the old days from before Karin had her memories erased. Kenta walked through the creepy forest and it brought back all sorts of unpleasant memories, like when Karin almost died and she was unconscious for six days. It made him realize that he loved Karin more than anything in the whole world. Kenta finally reached the big scary vampire mansion of his in-laws. He knocked twice and his sister-in-law, Anju Maaka answered the door.

He was surprised to see how much she grew into a beautiful young women. She was no longer the young girl that scared him, but a really intimidating young women with a touch of sadness. " Hey Anju it's been a while. You're looking well." Kenta said after seeing his sister-in-law for the first time in seven years. "Oh here you go. It's Kanon's first pictures I thought you guys would like them. He handed her a large manila envelope. "Thank you so much Kenta." Anju said as she shed tears. "Well I better get going Karin thinks I'm buying diapers. Bye Anju, I'll bring more pictures later!" Kenta said as he went to do his original errand 'I better get those diapers fast.' he thought as Karin was still moody.

Anju went back into the house and took out the baby photo of her niece. 'Oh she's so cute.' Henry looked anxiously as he saw the pictures of Kanon. As he shifted though each photo, he thought of how Kanon looked just like her mother Karin. He then came to the family photo. He saw Karin looking happier than he had ever seen her before. Henry saw her with her in the arms of her loving husband and in her arms was their newborn daughter. Henry felt better knowing Karin was happy and that Kenta Usui was keeping his promise to give Karin happiness. He felt good about his daughter's choice.

Ren came back with several picture frames. they put up a photo of Kanon wearing a white dress with a white headband looking cute. They then put up the Usui family photo. It symbolized the happiness of a new life.

The Marker's knew that Karin and Kanon was going to be very happy for the rest of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the years passed Kanon grew up into a really cute little girl. When she started kindergarten she made friends with a classmate named Hikari. They became best friends as the years went by. When they started elementary school they were always in the same class. In the third grade they joined their school's soccer team. Kanon became the team's star forward, and Hikari became the team's star goalie.

Seventh Grade: School Athletic Carnival.

It was Kanon and Hikari's first middle school athletic carnival. Kanon took first place in the first year girls 100m relay race. Kanon then noticed her parents and her grandmother Fumio Usui. "Mom, Dad, Grandma! You guys made it! Yay!" Kanon shouted with joy. She then noticed that her dad was carrying two huge bags, they were her mom's special lunches. The one she made for special occasions. "Oh wow Mom! I love your special lunches."

"Come on Kanon lets find a place to eat." Kanon's mother Karin Usui said in a kind voice. They found a spot under a big tree. As they ate the delicious lunch, Kanon's father Kenta Usui said "Wow Kanon, you run really fast which is more than I can say for your mom as she was a complete klutz when I first met her." Karin turned bright red at her husband's teasing. "Kenta! Well it's true I was a complete and total klutz as a kid. Every single athletic carnival I was always the first to trip and fall flat on my face." Kanon laughed hard, but thought it was nice to her about her mom's youth.

She knew her mother didn't really like to talk about her past as she lost her family at a young age. But she told Kanon that she found happiness on her first year of high school when she met her one true love. Kanon hoped that she would find true love as her parents did. Little did Kanon Usui know the vampire side of her family was secretly watching her and her human family bonding. They were happy that their human descendent was happy, but they were also sad that Kanon would never meet them.


End file.
